


The tale of the two cities

by Caranthiryimi



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, TFOC - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caranthiryimi/pseuds/Caranthiryimi
Summary: #是正经的赛星政斗。有的时候很好奇在内战之前，那暗流涌动的政局和暴风雨前的平静#oc出没，还有别人家的崽崽#有一点点架空设定，整个背景还是基于idw
Kudos: 1





	The tale of the two cities

天边露出了一丝红色的光亮。夜幕被逐渐拉开，昏睡的城市即将伸展开来，迎来新的一天。路灯一个接一个关闭，送早餐的工人已经忙碌起来，提着大大小小的瓶瓶罐罐奔走在大街小巷。等主恒星完全升起，天空变成温暖明媚的橘红色时，城市已经完完全全又充满了活力。

“最高议会可不是闹着玩的地方，它可不像地方议会似的，大家在会上吵吵架斗个嘴，时间到了就去油吧喝一杯就能完事的地方。”在一个油吧的角落，艾尔加对坐在对面的埃梅说道。“这里的人际关系错综复杂，像是锈海的中心，看起来平静，实际上暗流翻涌。要敏于事 慎于言，说话之前要三思……”

虽然我觉得这话应该给您自己说。埃梅腹诽道，艾尔加事实上也是个口无遮拦之人，能从他嘴里听到“谨慎说话”这四个字简直是稀奇。明明他的座右铭是：我想说就说。“我知道你在想什么，唉，因为我就总是说错话得罪人，也不想你也这样。你终究走的比我远，到了这里了。”艾尔加叹了口气，转而专注于手中的饮料。  
  
埃梅踟蹰着想说些什么，他来这儿是接任大法官，而且即将是塞星历史上最年轻的大法官之一。虽然这是至高无上的荣誉，但终究不是这么容易的事情。毕竟大法官的待遇异常优厚，承担的责任也很重大。他心里有点没底，据说刚刚卸任的法官把一堆没能处理好的案宗全都留给他了。“我现在很慌张，真的。”埃梅开口倾诉道，“那起能源公司的官司可不好处理，我得想出既不得罪这家公司，又不能对原告的诉求置之不理……这真的很难，还有其他八个大法官，我还要想办法和他们处理好关系。他们绝大部分人的资历都比我高……”他滔滔不绝地说着。

而此时，艾尔加正在摆弄他的吸管。肯定是出了什么问题了，见鬼，为什么他怎么也喝不到里面的液体了？他喊了一声服务生，埃梅停止了讲话。“额，所以您刚刚没在听我讲话吗？”他问道，“有！有的，你说到了……你说的是什么来着？”艾尔加急忙回答道，他并不知道埃梅刚刚都和他说了什么。只不过他不太愿意看到学生脸上黯然神伤的样子。埃梅叹了口气，面无表情地回答道：“我刚刚在说今天晚上我们去哪。”

机生不易，埃梅叹气。

晴朗的天空此时突然聚集了不少的乌云，空气也潮湿起来，一场大雨似乎在所难免了。风突然变得狂野起来，吹的让人站不直身子。过了一会，豆大的雨滴一个接一个，像是跳伞兵那样越来越多落在了街上。

救护车和药师一起打着一个小伞，磕磕碰碰淋着一半雨终于来到了宿舍。他们几乎要推不开宿舍门了，风实在太大。于是两人费了很大的力气终于打开了宿舍门，只见里面窗户大开着，雨滴顺着风向落在房间里，几乎要积成一个水洼了。眼看就要漫上两人堆在一起的数据板。“啊啊啊啊啊！”腿长的药师三两步跨上去抢救学习资料，救护车则赶忙上去关上窗户并让其保持锁定状态，转身去储物间找工具清理水渍。他抬头望了一下天空和雨幕，不禁慨叹一句，

变天了啊。

今天是奥利安担任粒子城警官的第一天，矿工D-16开始试着写一些诗歌和文章，和工友撞针交流，表达自己对功能主义的想法。震荡波又一次和普罗图斯在议会上针锋相对。

这一天是很平常的一天，也不过是一本书的其中一页。只不过，这一页是一本书新的部分的开始。


End file.
